vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanting
Enchanting is a primary profession in which characters may enchant and craft a variety of items with useful effects. Most tradeskills have a flat learning curve. An Engineer with mining for example just needs to keep his eyes open and do only a small amount of farming to get enough raw material to level their skill on the run. Usually there are quests requiring tradeskill items, so at some point people may even earn money while still at low skill levels. At the high end though, many an Engineer, Blacksmith or Tailor find that their services are rather low in demand, and that the materials needed for their high-end receipes are hard to obtain and very expensive (like Arcanite). Enchanting is the contrary at both ends - it's expensive, tedious and difficult to bring up to a high level, but after that it's high in demand and components are comparatively easy to obtain. After getting some useful enchants, this profession starts to produce income. Most highend enchants require rather easily obtainable materials. So after reaching a high skill level, enchanting is an "easier" tradeskill than most others. =Enchanting Trainers= The first 2 tiers of enchanting. 1-75 and 75-150 can be trained in any major city, just ask a guard for directions. At 150 however you are going to need to make a little trip to Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains. Across from the inn and behind Tammra Winfield(female tauren npc) there is a narrow path leading up the mountain. Follow it to the top where you will meet Hgarth who can teach you expert enchanting up to a skill level of 225. To learn Artisan enchanting(225-300) you will need a level 35 character and quite possibly an entire group to get you to Annora. This Enchanting Trainer is tucked away inside Uldaman, this is absolutely a problem for you if you plan to train this at level 35. The mobs inside Uldaman are all higher level than that and of course they are elites. Make sure you bring friends and enough materials to learn all the recipes she offers. Bring along roughly 3 stacks vision dust, 1 stack lesser, nether essence, a stack of dream dust, and at least 12 gold. You may not need all the mats but bringing extra might prevent an additional trip. Enter Uldaman through the back entrance in badlands it is of course guarded by elite troggs but its quicker to go in this way. Posted Image Follow this map to reach the trainer. Once you are done training with her you will have spells up to skill level 250. For the remaining recipes up to 300 you will need to get drops or purchase from the auction house. =Enchanting Training= For high level enchanter, you should check Reputation Rewards for Enchanting for enchantments you get by having reputation with factions. Enchanters use magical formulas to grant permanent augmentation to armor, weapons and other items. Enchanting recipes require the use of special Enchanting ingredients which can be gathered by disenchanting items of uncommon or better quality or found as loot. Using these ingredients enchanters can make items more powerful. Low-level enchants (below skill 250) require rather large amounts of expensive components, but can hardly be sold. Even attemps to give them away for free can fail. Thus enchanters frequently end up re-enchanting the same item dozens of times just to increase their skill. No enchanter can hope to level his skill just with the loot he finds by himself. Components have either to be bought from the AH or be donated by friends (or alts). Farming magic items for disenchanting is simply not feasible. Thus I would recommend enchanting only for players with backup from a guild, or with enough money to buy most of the materials (around 170g needed to skill 250). The frequently heard tip to combine Enchanting with Tailoring to produce magical elements (shards, essences and dusts) from cloth, isn't particularly smart. The cloth used for creating these items could be sold in the Auction House for profit, instead of destroying it by disenchanting. It would be better to take a gathering profession, and sell all, the cloth and the other materials found in the AH and buy low-level items from there - this yields more Enchanting materials than disenchanting only the self-produced items. That said, this strategy is useful in the earliest stages of a beginning character's career, as a player can turn cheap linen cloth into large quantities of Brown Linen Robe and subsequently disenchant those. This is a fast way to level enchanting skill to around 40 and build up a stockpile of Strange Dust and Lesser Magic Essence. After the point that disenchanting stops giving skillups, the player can drop tailoring for a second profession of their choice. =Disenchanting= ]] Magical elements (shards, essences and dusts) are needed as Enchanting ingredients; all of which can be created with disenchanting. Some magical elements can be found as loot or purchased from the Auction House or Vendors in limited quantities. *Dust: more often disenchants from Green Armor and less often from Green Weapons. *Essence: more often disenchants from Green Weapons and less often from Green Armor. Three Lesser Essences can be converted to one Greater Essence of the same type, and vice versa. * Shards: always disenchant from Blue items and rarely from Green items. * Nexus Crystal: always disenchant from Epic items (51-60) and rarely from any Blue items (51-60). =Enchanter Crafted Items= Enchanters can create useful consumables and items for players. Wizard Oils, Mana Oils, and some Wands are enchanter-crafted items. *The craftable wands are of some use as they compete with quest reward and dropped wands in DPS. *The consumable Oils are applied to weapons in the same manner of Sharpening stones and Poisons. :They are temporary enchants that do not stack with Sharpening stones, Weightstones, Shaman Totems, Poisons, or Alchemical Oils. Logging out of your character, changing zones, entering or leaving an Instance or continent will also remove oil effects. *Items such as Smoking Heart of the Mountain and the Runed Enchanting Rods are BOP. *Enchanted Leather and Enchanted Thorium Bar are crafting Reagents in demand by other Professions. =External Links= *WorldofWarcraft.com **Professions Forum *WorldofWar.net *GlowChart.com ----